The latch is the most extensively used part of a suitcase, briefcase, or similar item and, therefore, must be able to provide a long service life while absorbing the stress of closure and repetitious use. Wide variations are found in both the quality and the expense of such latches but all must exhibit positive latching ability and most latches must also exhibit positive locking ability. The latches are normally constructed of metal and many are permanently attached to the case and, as such, are not designed to be replaceable. Broken or deteriorated latches make use of the suitcase or briefcase either difficult or impossible since, in most instances, latching the case is necessary and locking the case may be either necessary or desirable for limiting access to the contents of the case. Thus, the failure or inability to use a particular latch usually leads to the discarding of the particular case and the acquisition of a substitute. This is particularly true with the cases having less expensive latches, as these latches are the ones most likely to fail and most likely to be permanently attached to the case. Even in those cases where the latch is removable without damaging the case, the particular latch required for the case, or a suitable substitute, may not be available. In addition, many latches are specific to either the right or left side of the case, and substitution is not possible.